1. Field of Invention
Systems and methods for assembly of a stair system are generally disclosed.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Stair systems having different modules and components that can be connected together to form reusable stair assemblies may be used for various applications. Prefabricated stair assemblies are commonly designed for a single application or a particular use. For example, stair assemblies may be prefabricated for new homes, trailer homes, handicap ramps, etc. Such stair assemblies are typically constructed of cement or other heavy material, making them difficult to transport, position, and secure in place. Removal of such stair assemblies requires a significant amount of labor and often requires special equipment.
Ramp systems have been manufactured for the disabled as well as for the general population in crossing difficult terrain such as steep, icy driveways, steps, etc. Approximately 45% of wheelchair ramps are rented, with use lasting about 5-6 months. Use of such ramps typically arise from injuries of a temporary nature. Permanent ramps made from wood or concrete, for example, are costly, require building permits, and reduce the value of a residence upon resale. Sometimes, permanent ramps are not readily available so as to meet hospital discharge schedules. Ramps, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,575, that are modular in construction so as to enable a number of ramp sections to be connected end to end to suit any application have been contemplated. However, when such a ramp is set up leading to a platform, people who do not use wheelchairs are often required to use the ramp leading to the platform (e.g., to enter a home or trailer). Placement of the ramp often prevents use of existing stairs that may lead directly into the home. As a result, use of a ramp could mean considerably more extra steps required for people to enter into a structure.